Return of the Betrayed Warrior
by UltraSceptile391
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all his friends. He faked his own death, and trainined with his mysterious new friend on Mt. Silver, to get revenge in the new league.
1. Into the depths

**Eyyyyyy its ye boi Ultra sceptile and i'm back with another fic. And it's one of dem betrayal fics, you know that by reading the title, anyways, hope you , like/favourite/vote and comment feedback, and Njoy!!**

 **5 years ago…**

It was an average sunny day at Pallet town, and Ash Ketchum, the runner up of the Kalos league was running back home with his best friend from the start of his journey, Pikachu. They were both racing back home after the long plane ride back to Viridian city.

"Finally back home eh Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric mouse happy to be back home. "Pika!" His friend replied.

Both of them sighed with content, stopping at his front door. Ash knocked on the door, but was surprised that May opened it.

"Hey May what's up" he asked, happy to see his Hoenn friend, but she just walked back into the living room. What Ash saw before him was something he would never forget, there in his living room were all of his traveling companions from all his journeys.

Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Max, Bonnie, and Serena they were all standing there with a disappointed look towards him.

"Hey guys what's goin-" Ash started "shut it Ketchum" Misty yelled "give up already" Clemont said his glasses reflecting light.

"You slowed us down"

"We wasted our time on you"

"Give up already on your childish dreams"

"There's no such thing as a pokemon master"

"Yer own Pokemon don't believe in you"

"You drugged your Greninja"

Ash fell on his knees crying, the words of his 'friends' echoing in his mind, even his own mother didn't believe in him. He was taken over by a wave of rage "SHUT UP!" The room fell quiet "MISTY IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME WHY DID YOU STAY WITH ME FOR 2 YEARS. SAME FOR YOU BROCK YOU STAYED WITH ME FOR 6 YEARS. MAY, DAWN I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT POKEMON. IRIS YOU CALL ME A KID AND YOUR SCARED OF ICE, FUKING ICE!, AND CILAN IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER BECOME A CONNOISSEUR, BROCK, YOU WOULD BE STUCK AS A GYM LEADER AND WOULD HAVE NEVER ACHIEVED YOUR DREAM, THAT'S THE SAME FOR YOU CLEMONT, BUT YOUR INVENTIONS ALWAYS BLOW UP, SERENA YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT YOUR HOME IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! MAX YOU CAN'T BE TALKING YOU LOST IN THE FIRST ROUND OF THE HOENN LEAGUE AND BONNIE…" He saw Bonnie was sobbing and being held back by Clemont "SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU ALL!" Ash got up and headed towards the door

"Ashton Ketchum don't you dare leave! come back here!" Delia yelled

"SCREW YOU" Ash slammed the door so hard it left a long crack down the middle of the door.

Ash ran as fast as he could to professor oak's lab to get his Pokemon, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Gary "Congrats on runner up ashy boy" he noticed ash's eyes were bloodshot and he had tears on his face "Ash what happened"

"They betrayed me" Ash sobbed "what, who did?" Gary asked confused. Ash explained what happened to him and professor oak, who had entered the room while they were talking "Gary help ash get his Pokemon and I'll take care of the carry limit" Oak said as he ran into his office.

Ash and Gary headed to the back of the lab and grabbed a huge bag of pokeballs and returned the remaining of Ash's Pokemon from the field, except his Charizard. "Bye Gary thanks for everything" Ash got on his Charizard as he saw the traitors approaching "take care they might attack"

"don't worry about us" said Gary "they can't touch us, but ash wherever you go call us to let us know you are safe bye"

after the pallet natives bid their farewells, Ash left to go to Mt. Silver.

 **(look I don't know any other tall mountain that ash can go to, but I promise there won't be any of the Lucario aura guardian stuff)**

 **Time skip: after reaching Mt. Silver…**

 **Ash's POV**

I was sitting in a cave Creek, at night almost near the peak of Mount silver I was tired of climbing and was sitting next to Charizard for warmth.

I heard a sound in the distance. I got up and returned Charizard.

As I trekked up the mountain I saw the silhouette of a person. He stood about 6 feet tall with spiky hair, I stopped walking. "W-who are y-you" I shivered from the cold, grabbing a pokeball my hands shaking. He jumped down and I cold see him clearly he looked about my age but had… Rainbow coloured hair? He wore blue shorts, no t-shirt, a purple scarf and a belt with fancy looking pokeballs, he had a pair of blue wireless earbuds around his neck.

I squinted my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating because of the cold, but he extended his arm "Hello there my name's Shadow, who are you?"

"H-hi I'm A-ash Ketchum from pale-" Then I realized that pallet town was no longer my home. I had left for good.

"From where?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow "from nowhere, I left there for good." Ash mumbled "cool. you look cold, care for a cup of tea at my cabin" Shadow asked with a smile, pointing to a log cabin at the peak

"Okay" I replied realizing that his cabin was at the peak of the mountain: his destination

Shadow sniffed "What brings a water type like you up to a cold mountain like this?"

"what brings you up here" I asked Shadow confused on what he meant "cuz it's peaceful up here and being a prince is stressful" he replied

"Oh- Wait what do you mean by prince?!" I nearly yelled. He didn't reply he just walked into the cabin and I followed him inside.

 **Present time… Saturday**

 **No POV**

Ash stood on the top of mountain silver, overlooking the Kanto region. He had been training for more than 5 Years now on the top of mount silver.

A Dragonite landed next to Ash "who might you be?" He asked the dragon Pokemon

"rwaar!"

Ash noticed the letter the dragon was holding, and read it:

 _Dear Red Isamu_

 ** _(Red's name is Isamu Akai and Akai means red, according to Bulbapedia)_**

 _The hidden region of Aqua has opened up its own Pokemon League! And to start of, they will be hosting a tournament with the most powerful trainers, gym leaders, frontier brains, current grand festival winners, last 3 Kalos queens and champions. You are invited under the category of powerful trainer_

 _With Regards,_

 _Charles Goodshow._

There was another note attached to it and Ash read it:

 _Ash you have no idea how hard it was to track you down, anyways please be there. -Scott_

Ash smiled "hey Shadow you won't believe what I got" Ash yelled as he walked back into the cabin "what, an invitation to the Aqua region's new league?" Shadow asked

"At this point I'm not even surprised, but," Ash sighed "how did you know?"

"I keep tabs on the places and people I care about" Shadow washed the last of the dishes and walked up to the front door "how bout some training before ya leave?"

"Sure" both trainers left the little cabin and to a flat area behind it.

"Go Greninja" Ash called out his trustworthy ninja Pokemon

"Nin jaaa!"

Shadow closed his eyes and picked a random Pokemon "aid me in this battle my friend"

"delphox!"

"Alright Greninja use water pulse and follow up with double team" ash commanded

"use fire spin" Shadow sighed regretting using a random Pokemon

"Heheh, givin' up already" ash joked

"If there's one thing I learned from you Ash, that would be to never give up, so Delphox, Shadow-delphox battle bond activate!"

 _ **(Image on Wattpad)**_

Ash grinned ash delphox was engulfed in a torrent of flame that turned purple leaving a purple delphox that held a purple flame battle ax. Shadow's hair had turned to the same shade of purple as well. "Alright Greninja, Ash-Greninja battle bond activate!" Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja, you already know how that works.

"Flame ax!"

"Water shuriken!"

"Flamethrower"

"Hydro pump"

"Cut

"Fire pledge"

"Water pledge"

"Psybeam"

"Dark pulse"

"Psychic"

The two trainers and their Pokemon duked it out and ended it after an hour with a mega shuriken and mega ax.

Thump!

All four life forms fell to the ground exhausted, sweating even though on snow. The synchro evolution deactivated, the trainers stood up and returned their fainted Pokemon.

"Phew that was quite a battle" Shadow panted and wiped off a frozen bead of sweat"

Ash nodded and looked at his watch "oh man we missed the ferry to the aqua region, what do we do now!"

Shadow clipped Delphox' pokeball back on his belt "Dont worry we can make it"

"How, if I don't make it, I'll miss my chance to get revenge" Ash groaned putting his t-shirt back on

Shadow pulled a pokeball from his belt, it was decorated with two silver feathers and the top of the ball was white and the bottom part was gold. "Aveon my friend aid me in this journey" Shadow sent out his flying eeveelution that was the size of a ponyta.

 ** _(Image on Wattpad)_**

"Ayv eooon!"

"Ash if you use Mega Aerodactyl, and Aveon goes at half speed you can keep up" Shadow climbed into the flying types back as Ash sent out his Aerodactyl and tapped his keystone that was located on the wrist blade brace on his left hand.

"DAC TYYYYYYYYYYL!" The fossil pokemon roared as energy from his mega Stone and his trainer's keystone connected. "Sweet let's go" Ash climbed onto Mega Aerodactyl's back, Shadow nodded and put on his earbuds so the wind doesn't annoy him. He patted Zyprion and she jumped off the edge of the mountain they were on, Aerodactyl followed them with Ash on his back.

An hour had passed since they left mount silver and they were flying on top of the ocean. "When are we gonna get there" Ash groaned "if we had gone east at this rate we would have reached Unova already" Shadow was lying down on Aveon's back and reading a book. He put the book in his bag and squinted his eyes "alright we are here" he yawned

"What then why are we still flying?!" Ash yelled, Shadow ignored him "get on Aveon, and return you Pokemon" Ash did as Shadow said and Shadow jumped of Aveon and grew a pair of wings and grabbed onto Aveon's back pair of legs "GO!" Shadow shouted

"Viiiiiiiiiiii…"

White sparks surrounded Aveon

 **BOOM!**

There was a blur on the group's vision and they were on an man made island. It was very small with a few building that were recently built, and a crowded port.

Ash found himself next to a fainted Aveon and Shadow who was next to him. They both got up and patted the dust on their clothes.

Shadow returned Aveon "Welcome to Aqua port!" He was smiling as if he was back home after a long time.

"Huh? Did we just teleport here, I didn't know Aveon could teleport, and this far?" Ash questioned

"Aveon went at Mach 5 which is it's fastest speed but that speed can't be used in battle as it drains too much energy and the impact alone renders Aveon unable to battle" Shadow explained his sunglasses shining in the sunlight "that's why You never saw it before"

Ash sweatdropped "Where did those even come from"

"Right I forgot" Shadow pressed q button on his earbuds and his body blurred for a moment and stopped.

Shadow now had long red hair and he wore a blue jacket with a red trim, blue jeans and shoes the same color as his jacket.

(Trainer: silver geovani)

"Oh yeah the shadow cloaks" Ash pulled out similar earbuds, but they were red and put them on and transformed into trainer Red.

"C'mon let's get our Pokemon healed and get to the main part of the Aqua region" The duo healed their Pokemon and walked to the other side of the island.

There was a large storage building next to the water and a huge line leading inside. On the other side they could see see people with some equipment on their arms and legs jump into the ocean.

"Don't tell me we have to wait in that line!" Ash yelled

"We don't have to" Shadow pointed to a smaller one with about ten people or so. "What's the difference" Ash asked

Shadow only pointed to a sign that pointed to the short line and said **Residents** and to the right another one said **Visitors**

"but we're no-"

"I am. This is my home region" they both walked to the short line and soon enough they made it to a small pool of water.

Shadow took of his t-shirt and shoved it into his backpack and jumped into the pool and a vortex of water surrounded him for a moment and then revealed him and he had a long blue-green tail instead of legs, his hands were webbed, his skin had a green shade "Your turn" he said

Ash did the same as him but the vortex only surrounded his legs and his tail had scaled and was deep blue, his body was tinted blue but his hands weren't webbed and, he had gills on my neck.

"Woah that certainly is a weird transformation" the worker there said "whatever" he mumbled, not caring he pulled a lever and the pool opened into the ocean.

Shadow had already taught Ash how to use his tail and so they swam downwards into the Aqua region. Ash could make out a huge bubble with a city inside, all the building made of corals.

The city before him was colossal and it was crowded with a lot of people with different colored tails like Shadow, and more people with equipment on their arms, legs and faces.

"Coral city" Shadow stated his voice sounded like violins underwater "not where we need to go"

"Then where do we go, the invite said nothing about where to go" Ash said his own voice sounded like an echo instead of violins. Shadow had explained to him about how he was a different kind of siren.

"The Colosseum is where the tournament is being held" Shadow said looking west and pointed to a bubble in the distance. The duo started swimming towards the bubble.

They reached after 15 minutes and entered the Pokemon center to sign up. Shadow left to use the restroom, and in came the traitors.

"Wait up Max" may chased after her impatient brother, who was now 15. Ash really wanted to rip of his shadow cloak and blast the traitors' faces with an Omega wave, but the rational part of his mind stopped him, instead he tripped max with his tail, making it look like an accident.

"What the hell!" the younger trainer yelled "what's your problem tail man!" His sister backed him up "yeah! Just cuz you have a tail and gills, it doesn't mean your better than any of us!" The rest of the traitors backed him up

"Whatever" Ash turned around. "Don't you whatever me!" Max grabbed Ash's tail.

"Get Your Hands Off Of Me" Ash glared at Max and a blast from his tail sent max flying to a wall. "Hey apologize right now!!" The traitors yelled.

"He should have known better than to touch my tail" Ash glowered at the group.

"Ugh what's your problem jerk!" Iris and Brock raised a fist to punch Ash, however Ash saw this coming a mile away and blocked their fists.

"HEY NO FIGHTING IN MY POKEMON CENTER!" Nurse Joy yelled

Brock's eyes turned into hearts "wow what a beautiful and strong Joy! Will you date me" The Nurse Joy slammed Brock's head into the ground with her tail "shut it creep!" She swam back into her desk

Ash stuck his tongue out and walked away. The traitors growled, Ash had succeeded in his mission.

"Ahhh I'm back!" Shadow walked out of the bathroom. "So what happened when I was gone?"

"Nothing much…" Said Ash "just successfully pissed 'em of" Shadow patted him on the back "good job! Let's go now, we need the rest and 5 of the randomly selected trainers get to have a two or two battle with Professor Riptide, the current champion of this region, there's a chance we might get to battle her. She's has done some really cool research about Pokemon I admire her… And she's hot" Ash rolled his eyes at the last part.

The duo checked in to a room and slept through the night.

 **The next day… Sunday**

Ash and Shadow went to the Colosseum at 10 after breakfast, for the opening ceremony.

The first part of it went smoothly and it was just some rituals and some info about the region. Then came the second part: Battling the Champion.

"Alllllllrighty folks it's the moment we have all been waiting for… BATTLING RIPTIDE!!!!!" The Crowd cheered and the machine picked 5 trainers.

The first guy lost his battle. Silver won his battle using his Tyranitar and Primaria. The other guy and Max lost. Red and Prof. Riptide tied and they left it at that. With the entrance ceremony done everyone went back to their rooms and checked their schedule.

Silver vs Greta

Silver vs Whitney

Red vs Cilan

Red vs Anabel

"This will be fun for u to crush one of them traitors right?" Shadow asked taking of his shadow cloak in Ash's room, silver's body turning to blue smoke

"Hmm yes it will be, and you got Greta, the frontier brains, who uses fighting type Pokemon." Ash read the schedules closely, as he pulled of his shadow cloak, turning red's body into red smoke

"Alright I'll get going now I need my beauty sleep" Shadow activated his Shadow cloak and opened the door

"Beauty, what beauty? Rainbow head" Ash retorted

"Shut up Ashy boy!" Shadow hated the nickname rainbow head, but his hair was becoming white with faint colors you could barely see.

"Haha goodnight" Ash laughed. Shadow went into his room which was next door and slept through the night

 **The next day… Monday**

 **Ash's POV**

We got up pretty late, well Shadow got up pretty late so he had to shorten breakfast and rush to the Colosseum.

The Colosseum was more packed than yesterday and in the battlefield in the middle he could see Cilan with an impatient look on his face, so did the referee

"Will RED ISAMU GET TO THE BATTLEFIELD RIGHT NOW OR ELSE WE WILL HAVE TO FORFEIT YOU NOW" the seekers boomed. I swam over everyone and dived down into the trainer box "sorry I'm late I had a minor issue with my friend" I glared daggers at Shadow who had found a seat in one of the lower rows.

"This will be a 2v2 Pokemon battle between Gym leader Cilan and trainer Red" the ref called out impatiently.

"Crustle to the battlefield!" Cilan sent out the stone home pokemon

"Gyarados let's take him down" I sent out the Pokemon, that I had raised since it was a little Magikarp.

 **No POV**

"Rwaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!" The atrocious Pokemon roared, shaking the stadium.

"Hmm a familiar flavor, use smack down crustle!"

Crustle ran up to Gyarados to smack it down but, Gyarados easily dodged and surrounded his tail with water predicting his trainer's moves

"Aqua tail" instantly the tail came down slamming crustle down to the floor of the battlefield.

"Bug bite" Cilan was desperate to get his Pokemon out of the Aqua tail

"Turn it into twister" Ash smirked knowing he had won this battle" instantly the blue vortex around Gyarados' tail turned white and flung crustle across the stadium making him slam against the wall

"Hydro pump" the attack instantly knocked out Cilan's pokemon.

Cilan stood there his mouth agape, this trainer had beat him with 3 moves and he couldn't leave a scratch on his Pokemon.

 **In the audience…**

"Ugh it's that annoying fish man from earlier" scoffed Max "don't worry we'll crush him, he just won because of a type advantage" Brock assured him

 **Back at the battlefield…**

"Crustle is unable to battle Gyarados is the winner" the referee was surprised at the gym leader's loss

"Return crustle"

"Thanks a bunch Gyarados, return"

Ash saw Shadow leave for his battle and he wanted to watch so he decided to end this quick.

"Sorry to shorten this battle I wave somewhere to be"

"What does that mean? Go Stunfisk!"

"Pikachu I call upon you to this battle!"

Thunder boomed in the distance

 **Crack BOOM!**

A lightning bolt hit the battlefield covering it with dust, once it cleared there was a Pikachu standing on Ash's side of the battlefield, blue Sparks overflowing from his body, he wore a necklace with a lightning bolt shaped crystal.

The Crowd went wild in confusion and amazement, after all nobody had seen this before.

"Mud bomb" Cilan, and everyone else was shaking from the shock waves of Pikachu entering the battlefield

"Thunderbolt" Pikachu shot a blue sparking beam at Stunfisk. The beam ripped the ground underneath it and shredded the mud bomb and knocked out Cilan's Pokemon. Pikachu smirked evilly

 _"This Pikachu looks so familiar, could it be, no that one was weak, pathetic, and it's trainer was more pathetic"_ the same thought went through all the traitor's brains.

"St-stunfisk is u-u-unable to b-batle, the winner it r-red" the referee was shaken up and terrified of the sheer power

The crowd went quiet for a moment and then went crazy. "You may go now" Ash said to Pikachu, who turned into a lightning bolt and shot up into the sky.

Ash shrugged and left the battlefield going to another battlefield to watch Shadow's battle. He found Shadow's Gengar toying with an extremely pissed of mienshao.

Shadow noticed Ash in the audience so he decided to end the battle "Hyper beam" mienshao got knocked out instantly winning Shadow the battle. Shadow returned Gengar and walked out.

Ash had another battle in the evening so they decided to get lunch.

 **With the traitors…**

Can you believe that guy?! Pretending to be the boss of everything ugh what a loser!!" Iris shouted the rest of the group agreed, "that Pikachu is drugged!! You saw it it's BLUE!!" Clemont shouted

"he's cheating" Max yelled

"what if we befriend him and unveil all his secrets and use them for ourselves" Serena suggested "he won't be able to resist me after all" Serena said looking in a hand mirror"

"No he wont be able to resist ME!" The two girls started fighting making the rest of the traitor's sweatdrop.

"Shut up ye little kids!" Iris shouted shutting them up

 **Back with Ash…**

"It's time for my battle against Anabel." Ash said, he had a dreamy look on his face, remembering the fun time he had with her during his journey to conquer the battle frontier.

"You looove her" Shadow smirked "do not!" Ash flushed a deep shade of red

"shut up!" Ash swam away into the battlefield.

Anabel was standing on the other side with her arm and leg devices, she had matured and grown her hair long. She looked sad, and empty, but Ash didn't ask.

Shadow swam away to his battle with Whitney

"This is a 2v2 battle between Frontier Brain Anabel and Trainer Red begin!" The ref stated

"Houndoom I choose you!" Ash sent out his dark Pokemon

"go Gardevoir" she sent out the embrace Pokemon.

"Flamethrower"

"Psybeam"

The two attacks collided but flamethrower easily overpowered the psybeam, hitting Gardevoir.

"Vooooir!!" Annabel's Pokemon shouted it pain as it was burnt.

"Use recover"

"Don't let it! Use dark pulse!"

The dark beam hit Gardevoir a nanosecond after Ash called out the move, canceling recover

"Moonblast!"

"Inferno"

The inferno cut through moonblast like it was made of butter and knocked out Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle houndoom wins" the ref called out

"Return" the salon maiden returned her pokemon, silently thanking her.

"Go Alakazam" the psi Pokemon stood proudly before her. Knowing this trainer's strength she decided to mega evolve Alakazam, energy shooting out of her keystone and Alakazam's mega stone, connecting causing him to mega evolve.

"Kaaazaaam!!" It roared

"In that case…" Ash tapped his keystone mega evolving houndoom. Anabel gulped, the sheer power emanating from this Pokemon was terrifying. Houndoom howled

"Earthquake"

The stadium and the whole bubble shook from the tremors of houndoom's earthquake

"Use hyper beam"

"Thunderfire crunch"

Houndoom activated thunder fang on one fang and fire on the other fang. He charged at Alakazam, dodging a hyper beam. He bit down on Alakazam's head, using crunch with the thunder/fire combo, knocking it out, reverting back to its normal form

"Alakazam is unable to battle, houndoom wins, trainer Red is the winner of this battle."

"Return" both trainers silently thanked their pokemon.

Ash was walking down a hallway in the Colosseum, when he heard sobbing. He stopped and looked from where it came from: it was the locker room. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Ash, why did you have to die?!" Anabel sobbed

Ash swallowed a pang of guilt "she's been like that since Ash Ketchum died" Scott walked up to him "she isn't well, Ash, she's depressed. She tried to join your status of dead" Ash was hit with more guilt. "Confront her Ash, tell her you're alive" Scott walked away.

Ash took a deep breath and opened the door.

 **A/N: Hey guys! How was this new fic that i started writing? Comment and tell me. Sorry for taking so long, my computer broke and I had to type on my iPhone 6s with my massive fingers and at one point they started going numb so I had to stop for a day. Overall it took two weeks cuz I started writing another fic, but I got this idea and I just made a lot of errors and am editing that now. I know there are so many loose ends but I'll try and get everything all cleared up in the next chapter. C ya later bieeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. I'm Back! (and stuff about Aqua Region)

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Yeah, my computer broke and I really couldn't do anything about it and I had to wait to get a new one, and now I did!**

Aqua Region Pamphlet:

To everyone invited to the Aqua Tournament,

The Aqua Region is an ancient underwater region located far away from other regions. You can only get there in a 3-day boat ride from Kanto, or Johto.

People born in the Aqua region are called sirens, NOT mermaids. These people can breathe, and move faster underwater, but cannot manipulate water

Visitors to this region get special equipment on their arms, and legs which let's them move by pressuring and shooting water. The equipment on their faces enables them to breathe, speak and see.

Each trainer gets a machine called a bubbler, this contraption creates a bubble big enough for a campsite for 1 person and 6 Pokemon.

If you are traveling in groups, bubbles can merge together to make bigger ones.

Every town, city, buildings outside cities and towns, are surrounded by bubbles. These bubbles contain sunlight, breathable oxygen, and freshwater.

Water Pokemon in this region roam freely but other types on only be in bubbles. There are random forests covered by bubbles, all around the region where all sorts of Pokemon can thrive.

Being in a bubble is like 15% gravity. Electric and fire Pokemon moves aren't affected by water inside a bubble.

Safe travels!

[map of the Aqua Region]

 **A/N: I wrote this before my computer broke and now my writing style has changed. It still has a shit ton of grammar errors and sorry 'bout that, I'm just not that good with commas and caps**


	3. I'm Back! (again)

I'm back! It's been very long, I know. I hurt my wrists and had some really bad RSI so I was gone. But I'm back now so now that I'm re-reading this story, I see many things that I wanna change so I'm gonna be editing and changing the chapter a bit so I can work with it more now. I had previously written a chapter 2 which I have scrapped. So yeah, I'll have edited chapter 1 in about a week and then make a new chapter 2 after that.


End file.
